


Shark bait

by thisusernamesucks



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, God is dead and this story killed him, Kinda, M/M, Mild Cum Inflation, Non-con to Dub-con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Yes this is 7000 words of shark porn, anatomically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisusernamesucks/pseuds/thisusernamesucks
Summary: Sora enters the Sunken Ship in Atlantica in search of the Crystal Trident, but everyone knows that the ship is Glut's territory. Sora can't fight a Great White shark on his own, but the shark doesn't want to fight. At least, not in the way that Sora would imagine.





	Shark bait

(Look, don’t judge me for spending an hour researching shark and dolphin anatomy and watching videos of sharks having sex before writing over 7000 words of shark porn. You clicked on it, so you can suffer with me.)

* * *

 

There was a part of Sora’s mind that wanted to know how such an impressive ship found its final resting place on the ocean floor. Another part of his mind was afraid to ask.

It always caught the young Keyblade wielder off guard just how much _colder_ this part of Atlantica felt, even though it was barely deeper than any of the other countless ravines that ran through the underwater kingdom like life-giving veins. The scattered light from the water’s surface above his head did nothing to dispel the unnervingly still atmosphere that enveloped the stranded ship. Sora wished that Donald’s magic had been benevolent enough to at least give him a seal’s lower half so he had some fur to stave off the chill – the smooth dolphin skin that coated the brunette’s tail up to his navel was really doing very little for him right now.

Sora swam as quickly as he could manage towards the submerged wreck of the ship, his piercing blue eyes frenetically scanning the surrounding area for the slightest flicker of any threats. He was on the hunt for the Crystal Trident, a treasure that was rumoured to fit into the matching crest in Ariel’s Grotto. He still wasn’t sure why the treasure was so important to the mermaid princess, but he couldn’t deny that his own hunger for treasure was piqued at the thought of claiming such a unique prize. Sure, he wouldn’t exactly be _leaving_ with the Crystal Trident, but Sora was completely unable to bring himself to turn down a request at the hands of someone in need.

Besides, no other merperson would dare set fin near the rotted hold of the sunken ship, for fear of the shark.

Some would say that Sora’s apparent disregard for his own safety was a sign of his bravery and competence – even more people would say he was just a reckless idiot. Sora wouldn’t necessarily disagree with either statement. He approached the entrance to the hold of the ship found on what little remained of the deck, grateful that the eerily still waters had not been disturbed by any creature other than himself thus far. The chasm surrounding the wreck was shrouded in shadows so impenetrable that he was concerned his untrained eyes wouldn’t be able to make the distinction between a rock and a starving Great White lurking around the corner with a taste for dolphin soup. He wasn’t convinced he was strong enough in his swimming to flee anything faster than a large Heartless, and he was **not** ready to become someone’s sushi platter. He had practically been raised in the ocean that encapsulated the Destiny Islands but swimming with a dolphin tail wasn’t on his repertoire.

The wood of the ship splintered under Sora’s touch as he manoeuvred himself into the hold of the ship. It wasn’t a tight squeeze by any means but the trap door was not exactly designed for entry from such an awkward angle. If the brunette thought that the outside of the ship was menacing, the inside felt like he was traversing the corpse of a long dead sea leviathan. He was grateful that the smell of the debris didn’t translate too well in the water, or that the insides seemed to have remained undisturbed possibly since the ship sank. Any rust or splinters floating in the water would have made his search that much more difficult.

Sora let out a sigh of relief at the welcome sight of a treasure chest, framed by large double windows marred by smears of dirt. He was so thankful to have found what he hoped was the goal of his search so quickly that his mind didn’t register the imposing shadow that lazily passed by the ships windows like a predator stalking its prey. The powerful beating of his dolphin tail kicked up years of crust from the floor of the ship as the Keyblade wielder eagerly approached the chest and unhooked the lid to reveal its precious contents. The Crystal Trident glinted back at him as if it was winking in glee, not even the dust that clung to its bevelled surface enough to disguise the treasure’s beauty. Sora contemplated that this was probably the first light that had graced the gem’s surface since the ship was lost to the ravenous belly of the ocean.

Sora tenderly reached out for the Trident; eyes wide as his fingers barely had the chance to disturb the grime that thinly coated the gem before his eyes caught a flicker of movement in front of him. The shadow that had stalked past him unseen had taken the brunette’s distraction as the perfect opportunity to attack, and was hauling itself towards the vulnerable windows of the ship as if powered by a steam engine. Sora jerked backwards as hard as his uncoordinated tail would allow and narrowly avoided a giant set of clashing teeth crunching down on his torso. The jaws clashed together inches from the V-shaped border between his upper and lower half, serrated teeth almost close enough to graze the sensitive skin of his belly.

Sora should have guessed that his uncanny ability to attract trouble wherever he went would lead to a run in with the resident bully shark.

Ariel had warned him of the danger he faced when he agreed to retrieve the Crystal Trident for her; she was unable to hide the concern in her voice but had done her best not to stress the Keyblade wielder out too much for fear of him turning her meek request down. The merfolk had named the shark “Glut” after his insatiable appetite and gluttony; it was the scourge of Atlantica, second only to the sea witch Ursula herself. He seemed to thrive off terrorising the population as much as he could, way beyond the realms of being territorial. Only the most fearless or stupid of merfolk would dare to risk an encounter with such a beast.

Thankfully, Sora was just the right mix of both of those traits.

He let the crystalline treasure slip out of his grasp as he propelled himself backwards, his heart almost in his throat at the shock of the attack. The Great White violently wiggled back and forth in an attempt to force his body deeper into the bowels of the ship, before eventually giving up and cracking the remaining wood of the window to retreat back out to open waters. Sora took a moment to let the blood leave his head as his thoughts raced and tripped over each other. The flailing of the shark had torn the treasure chest out of the window along with it and was no doubt finding its resting spot on the floor of the ocean bed below it.

That meant he would need to leave the safety of the ship to retrieve it, and Sora didn’t believe Glut would be leaving him any time soon. Not now that he knew the brunette was cornered.

Swallowing the lump that had been gathering in his throat, Sora steeled his nerves and summoned the Kingdom Key into his hand. The weight of the metal hilt was comforting, like an anchor, and it took his mind off how much he was shaking. Praying that his Islander instincts would surface and carry him through what he was about to attempt, he propelled himself up and out of the shipwreck. Cowering inside the hold wasn’t going to get himself out of this situation; if there was any opportunity for his countless hours spent in the gentle oceans of the Destiny Islands to finally prove themselves useful then this was it.

Glut was prowling around the perimeter of the shipwreck, his red eyes practically glowing in the dim light. His posture could have almost been interpreted as lazy if it was not for the fact that he had tried to separate Sora’s head from his shoulders only a moment ago. The shark’s gaze never shifted away from the brunette as if he was staring right through him. Sora imagined the Great White sizing his body up to see if he would be able to eat him whole or if it would take more than one bite, and had to restrain himself from slapping his own cheek. Thoughts like that were not going to secure his path out of here.

Sora didn’t think for one second that he could take on the circling shark mano a mano, not when the predator came equipped with more than one row of teeth. Closing the distance between the two in order to strike shark’s leathery flesh with his Keyblade would put the merman within biting distance, and Sora was more than content having all his limbs attached. His eyes flicked to his side, gauging the gap between himself and the nearest exit. He couldn’t find enough confidence in his swimming abilities to pretend that he could out-swim an angry shark. His options were so limited.

The only other solution he could come up with was attempting to reason with the shark. After all, every creature he had met was capable of speech - the Heartless didn’t count – so why would this one be any different?

“Uhh…” Sora started, wincing at the cracking of his voice. “Hello?”

Glut didn’t respond, but seemed to take a deeper interest in the brunette. Sora felt a sense of optimism rising in his chest – the shark hadn’t lunged at him yet. Perhaps there was a chance.

“Umm, sorry to bother you,” he continued tentatively. “A friend of mine wants what’s in that treasure chest. I didn’t mean to intrude. If I can have it, I promise I’ll get out of your way!”

The Great White didn’t respond, at least not verbally, but the tension in its body relaxed a little. Still maintaining the uncomfortable eye contact, the shark slowly closed the distance between the two. He continued to circle around the Keyblade wielder making it clear that no escape options were on the table, but Sora stood his ground. Well, maybe that saying didn’t mean much while underwater. His grip on his Keyblade slackened ever so slightly, his knuckles no longer blanched white from the iron clasp he had on the weapons hilt, hoping that if he showed a lack of aggression to the beast then it would lose interest.

Rather than getting bored at the lack of fight from the merman, the shark seemed to only grow more curious. Sora had to swivel his tail quickly to prevent the Great White from gaining access to his unprotected rear, and for all Glut had showed no signs of attacking he was now close enough for the brunette to touch his hide if he wanted to. The red glow of the shark’s eyes still demanded all his attention and he dared not refuse such a powerful creature. Sora felt a deep desperation growing inside his chest at the thought of putting some distance between the two, but the longer the shark stared him down the more he understood.

The shark had him exactly where it wanted him. No chance of escape, no back up, why would the boy just be allowed to leave? He was basically free shark chum. No one was even close enough to hear him scream if he tried anything. Glut was fully in control of the situation.

In what felt like a fraction of a second, the supposedly docile shark snapped around on his axis and closed his jaws around Sora’s shoulder. Had the Keyblade wielder not been too busy panicking at the rapidly escalating situation he would have noticed that the bite was not aggressive; no teeth punctured his skin although it did restrain the right side of his body almost completely. The Great White then tugged on the boy within his grasp and dragged him violently to the side, his Keyblade slipping out of his hand due to the slackened grip. Sora watched in horror as the silver reflection of the metal sunk into the depths below the two until it twinkled from view. The sharp clanging of metal against stone rang between his ears as the weapon met its resting place.

The speedy tussle had forced Sora under the belly of the shark, the coarse light grey skin rubbing against his face like sandpaper. His mind raced, sparked by the sudden rush of adrenaline, as his combat trained mind began formulating his next move. If he could free himself then he wouldn’t need to locate the Keyblade in the dirt below – it would simply reappear in his hand as soon as it was called. Swinging a Keyblade inside the jaws of a shark wouldn’t do him much good, and he wouldn’t be effective with the blade in his left hand.

The time for playing friendly was well over. Sora struggled as much as he could, beating his tail against the larger fish in a futile effort to free himself. The wiggling only seemed to spur the shark on. Glut drove the two of them through the water, the constant side to side banging motion making Sora’s head spin and dampened his resolve to fight. For a moment he couldn’t tell up from down, even after the aggressive swimming stopped, as if he’d been run through a washing machine on a heavy-duty cycle.

He was so disoriented that the sensation of something narrow and almost slimy crawling across his underbelly didn’t immediately register in the boy’s mind.

Sora would be lying if he stated he had never pondered on the, uhh… _biological_ changes that came with every new form he took. He was pretty sure if he approached Ariel, the literal princess of Atlantica, and asked about merfolk genitalia he’d be served on a skewer by King Triton faster than he could say “sexual harassment”. Besides, Sora hadn’t met any other merfolk that shared the same dolphin lower half as himself. Whether that was because he was from a different world or not was outside of his range of knowledge, so he couldn’t even bank on any information he would be able to wring out of what would be an _extremely_ embarrassed merman being accurate. He had once been brave enough to sort of… poke around down there in private, intrigued by the smooth unbroken skin that wrapped his tail with no signs of entry or exit. There was an obvious different in texture at the border between his peach skin and the deep blue leathery hide that clashed at his waist. He had stopped after discovering two holes, one placed at where his groin would have been located and one half way down the length of his tail, suddenly certain in the idea that he did _not_ want to know any more. He’d had quite enough of that line of thought to last him a lifetime.

The rattling and static in his brain and between his ears slowly corrected itself as Glut stopped throwing the two of them around, just in time for the brunette to finally notice the cold, slimy writhing appendage that crept around the fins at the end of his tail. His hips jerked back in an automatic response to the foreign body, but he was too disoriented to pull himself away by enough of a distance. The shark, frustration growing at the lack of cooperation from the Keyblade wielder, unlocked his jaws from around Sora’s right shoulder. Sora felt the immediate relief of the pressure digging into his skin, threatening to draw blood at the slightest wrong movement, but winced slightly as the coarse skin of the shark’s underbelly rubbed against his own tender pink flesh.

Sora felt a slight leap of hope in his heart that Glut had released his grip because he had gotten bored and was content with leaving the now tired and weapon-less boy alone, but the Great White only moved itself forward slightly. Now that Sora’s shoulder was no longer encased in his jaws the shark was able to get into a better position; the two remained belly to belly however Sora found his head now resting between the shark’s two enormous pectoral fins rather than by his face. Any distance put between those rows of serrated teeth and any of his limbs was a good thing in his books.

Whatever was feeling its way around Sora’s underside was now able to squirm its way higher up his tail with the new position. Had a worm of some kind of worm gotten trapped between the two bodies as they had skirmished before? Sora couldn’t think of any other explanation. Whatever it was felt cold to Sora’s warm-blooded skin and sent shivers down his spine at every movement it made. It reached almost high enough to brush his navel, nausea hitting the pinned brunette at the thought of such a nasty texture brushing against his belly button, but retreated back below the divide between his upper and lower halves. It felt as if it was searching for something, inspecting every contour of the merman’s body, but Sora couldn’t fathom what.

He felt the appendage brush across the first of the two holes by his groin. His sapphire eyes suddenly widened in realisation and he felt his fight suddenly returning full force. Squeaking at the foreign sensation, barely able to form a single exclaimed “NO!”, before the appendage found its target at the lower of the two holes and punched inside in a single motion.

Looking back on that moment, Sora would feel immense gratitude that shark’s penises, or more specifically their “claspers”, were tapered. It could have been like using a battering ram to hammer a nail into a wall, but the narrow, slim head of the Great White’s clasper made the forced entry a little easier on his virgin hole. He hissed in pain as the prehensile cock worked its way deeper inside him, grinding against his walls in a way that they had never been touched before. He instinctively clenched his asshole down on the foreign intruder, clasping around his rapist like a vice and inadvertently stimulating the shark. Sora tried to pull his hips away desperately, shock settling in and obscuring the true terror of the situation he was now in, but the tight grip his ass now had on the cock inside of it refused to let go and he wasn’t able to find it in himself to relax in a way that could have freed himself.

In a sense, Sora sealed his own fate.

Glut seemed to take the sudden clamping down on his clasper by Sora’s burning hot insides as a sign of consent. Now convinced that his prey was completely unable to escape, he was able to spend all his focus on getting his rocks off. Sharks would never be referred to as gentle lovers, and the great beast was a prime example. Using the sideways momentum of his tail fin he wrenched his cock backwards out of the brunette’s ass and jammed it back inside. He found himself needing to put a lot of force behind his thrusts, the grip on his dick doing its best to keep as much cock inside the dolphin boy as it could. It was maddeningly hot inside, but the boy was so tight that the shark couldn’t fit his entire length inside.

Sora’s head was spinning. The feeling of the shark roughly dragging his cock out of him as he spasmed around it in pain then slamming it back inside of him like he was trying to burst through his chest made it hard to breath. He could swear that his insides were so tight, moulded around the clasper in such a perfect fit, that the shark was tugging his insides out of him with every movement. His ring burned as it was rubbed raw, each thrust forcing water out of Sora’s lungs in high pitched squeaks. Every time the length found its home in the Keyblade wielder’s ass a little more was pressed inside, the cock flaring at the base and stretching his hole wider and wider each time. He was convinced he would tear open at any moment, but his skin held tight around the intruder as if it was intended for this exact job.

Sora instinctively wrapped his arms around the shark’s stomach, desperate to have _anything_ to hang on to and give him some grounding in the assault; his arms were barely long enough to reach Glut’s fins but the grainy hide gave him enough of a grip that he didn’t slip. The rough texture of the Great White’s skin ground against the brunette’s cheek unpleasantly but the sensation was drowned out by the ache radiating from deep inside his bowels. If his ring burned then his insides throbbed with a dull ache, pried open and delved into deeper than should be possible with every second. As his body adjusted to the pounding his wails became grunts, eyes clenched closed as he braved the painful sensations with a new determination to survive. If he could have held on any tighter he would have left scratch marks on the tough hide of his rapist.

Glut’s second clasper has remained almost completely ignored up until that point. He had no intention of forcing the second cock inside the brunette – the organ wasn’t designed for that even if Sora _could_ have somehow taken both without tearing – but that didn’t mean it was staying out of the breeding. While it’s twin pounded inside the dolphin’s asshole like a piston, the second cock sucked in water like it was parched. The shark ground the free-floating cock between his own body and the stomach of the boy pinned below him, the friction generated between the two contrasting hides sending sparks down its length. It felt _so_ much better than the scratchy scales of the other merfolk he had forced himself on.

Sora’s overwhelmed mind barely recognised the feeling of dirt against his back as the entwined duo had drifted own to the bottom of the ocean floor. The shark used the opportunity to begin driving himself deeper into the brunette’s ass, excavating it in the hopes of fitting his entire length inside the squirming boy. His clasper was barely a fingers width at the tip but could have easily been compared to a football at the base, and there was no chance of him hilting his cock inside such a tight hole. Not for want of trying.

Whether it was the realisation that he was completely trapped between the sea floor and the weight of the Great White above him, or that he had just accepted the situation, Sora had lost his will to fight back. Anyone observing the tangled duo would have mistaken it for the body of two passionate lovers, unless they were also privy to the pained look on Sora’s face. His mind kept flashing back to the feeling of the shark’s jaw around his shoulder and imagining his neck in the same position. It was almost better to just let the shark have its way with him than to fight back and potentially get on his bad side. Sora wasn’t sure a shark even had a good side to begin with.

He felt a ray of hope illuminate his heart as the shark suddenly stopped in his merciless ravaging of his insides. Was it finally over? A shudder seemed to run down the muscled body of the Great White as he finally reached his own climax using the warm body of the brunette, his hot insides hugging his own cold-blooded dick like a hot water bottle. Glut’s neglected second clasper rose to its duty, and with a final intake of water a mix of cum and brine jettisoned inside Sora’s intestines. He let out a sigh of relief, the chilly deluge felt like pouring water on hot coals as it almost soothed the raw burning feeling in his bowels. His heart was overflowing at gratitude that finally his ordeal was over.

Except, Glut obviously didn’t feel the same way. For all the Great White didn’t resume his assault, the relaxing of his muscles at his own orgasm caused him to almost completely lay his body down on Sora, ensuring that his cumsleeve would not be able to wiggle off before he was completely satisfied. While the burst dam of jizz that erupted from his clasper didn’t gush with the same force as before, he was far from emptied. Instead it was more like a steady flow of water and cum, seeking to impregnate the brunette with his eggs. Glut didn’t really have the intelligence to check if such a goal was even possible before proceeding to use the Keyblade wielder’s body as an incubator, but he wasn’t picky.

Sora took a moment to catch his breath. His lungs had become so used to having the oxygenated water rhythmically forced out of them with every thrust that he had almost forgotten how it felt to breathe on his own. He felt like his entire existence centred around his crotch and the thick intruder that seemed to be setting up house inside of it. The stinging, burning pain was giving way to a dull ache that radiated out across both hips and up his spine. He would be sore for weeks after this, but he was alive. He had never felt so grateful to have a thought like that.

Lying back, he rested his head against the ground below him until a twinkle caught his eye. Wriggling sideways a little to see around the girth of the shark’s belly, he tried to focus on what was a single bright spot of light amongst an endless sea of black. It was his Keyblade! Sora had completely forgotten about it in the rush of adrenaline, but the silver metal of the blade flashed back as if it was trying to communicate with him. A weak smile crossed the brunette’s face. It was far out of reach, not that he could move much considering the shark was still dragging every last moment of pleasure from his body, but the sight of his trusty weapon felt like an anchor in a stormy ocean.

The Crystal Trident glittered not far behind it.

OK. Sora was able to think a little more clearly and rationally now. This was the situation he was in, and it was time to get himself out of it. The river of cum and water basting his insides hadn’t abated and was starting to feel _very_ uncomfortable, pushing up and into areas of his bowels that were never made to be touched and stretching his walls as the space inside began to run out. Just how much cum could one shark make anyway?! Sora figured there were two option – lie there and take it and pray to any god that was listening that the shark didn’t feel like going for seconds, or get this shark off him so he could grab his treasure and run.

A memory flashed through his mind unprompted; he remembered when he was a young boy, barely blossoming into puberty and overcome with the desires that his body brought him, he had pushed his masturbation a little too far. Sure, it wasn’t like he was particularly good at what he had been trying to do, lack of practise and all, but even the most untrained hands had still pulled an orgasm out of his tiny preteen cock that day. His hormones were rampant and he was horny less than an hour later, but when he had tried to pick up where he left off his dick felt like it had been electrocuted with every touch. He was left so overly sensitive that even brushing the tip was _agony_. That was the first time Sora had learned it was possible to jack off _too_ much.

There was little to indicate that such an idea would apply to the biology of a shark, but he had to try. If he could use the over-sensitivity created post-orgasm to his advantage, maybe the Great White would get the hell out of him. No one would tolerate such severe pain like that for the sake of getting that few extra millilitres of cum into their unwilling partner. He could do this.

Sora renewed his grasp around the shark’s midriff and slowly pulled his pelvis back, tortuously sliding the clasper nestled inside of his intestines back out of his ravaged asshole. He was only able to manage perhaps a couple of inches, nowhere near enough to free himself, but that wasn’t his intention anyway. He grit his teeth as his already raw hole spasmed around the girth of its invader, trying to block the sensation out of his mind, and rocked his hips back and forth. The cock inside of him remained stationary, his body moving around it inside in a warped facsimile of the violation it had enacted on him, pulling out a couple inches and then slowly and almost casually sliding back in.

Humping. He was humping the shark. No point in sugar coating it.

It was a desperate move; Sora would have given anything for someone to have heard his cries and come to help before, but now he couldn’t imagine one of his friends arriving and catching him in such a compromising scene. How would he even explain away something like this?! Shaking his head, he pushed the thought out of his mind. The Keyblade chose him for a reason, he was strong, he could do this. Glut didn’t seem to react to the renewed movement of his victim in the slightest, content with relaxing as his pent up load was finally let loose, which was not what Sora wanted to see. He was looking for discomfort, pain, _anything_ that would indicate the shark even knew he was still there!

Oh my God, what if it fell asleep on top of him?!

His vigour was renewed by the sudden thought of being stuck under a sleeping shark, cock in his ass for the world to see; he boldly increased his tempo. There was no room to pull his hips back any more than he was already, so he instead sped his movement up. It was nowhere near the blinding speeds that the Great White had reached before, but he was definitely full on humping the sharks undulating dick at this point. The more relaxed pace had at least let up on his asshole, no longer screaming with pain at every movement. Coupled with the fact that the shark was no longer trying to shove its entire length inside of him like he was the filling of a burrito, the stretching of his virgin hole was more reasonable.

Sora continued to essentially massage the shark cock with his ass, his attention no longer laser focused on getting the shark to fuck off. The area around his ring still felt raw, but now that his insides weren’t being so brutally violated the agony deep inside his ass had begun to fade and be replaced by… something else. The brunette found himself beginning to pant with the motion, cheeks bright red as his blood began rushing through his veins. What he was doing clearly wasn’t causing the now docile shark to even flinch, so he pushed himself even harder. What was previously a gentle grind was now an almost forceful piston, pulling back his hips and digging them into the dirt below him to try and pull as much of the cock out of his body before rapidly _forcing_ it back inside. His hole screamed at him to stop, but the slow creeping of pleasure from deep inside his stomach begged him to keep going.

The tapered tip of the clasper was so close to pushing against something inside of his bowels that seemed to throb with each movement, each powerful thrust. If only he could dig a little deeper, fit just that extra inch inside of him, the cock would give him what he wanted. He wasn’t sure when his intentions had moved from trying to overstimulate the shark to actively trying to get himself off, but his exhausted mind didn’t care. He let out a soft whimper each time his hips connected with the shark’s pelvis, desperate for release. He was _so_ close but it remained just over the horizon.

Had he been able to see over the mass of the shark’s body, he would have seen a contented smile creeping across Glut’s face. The Great White couldn’t recall any other time that his prey had been such a slut to keep going when he himself was almost finished.

Sora pressed his face into the shark’s belly in an attempt to stifle his own moans. He had completely plateaued. His belly was fully of fire, ready to tip over the edge at any moment, but he just couldn’t pull himself deeper onto that maddening cock. His asshole couldn’t take it, and he couldn’t ignore the pain that was building behind the waves of pleasure for much longer. He tried to squeeze his hand down between their stomachs in a wild attempt to grasp at his own cock, but there was just no room. If he completely pulled his hips back he could widen the gap enough, but he was so focused on riding the clasper as if his life depended on it that the idea never crossed his mind.

His own prehensile cock was stuck inside it’s hole, the first of the two located closer to his navel. It squirmed desperately as it tried to free itself to the world, but the rough skin of the shark’s belly wouldn’t allow it passage. He had to settle for the feeling of the tip being ground between the two bodies, the rest of his shaft on the verge of exploding with desire. Sora would’ve given anything in that moment just to be allowed to cum. Wrapped around the cock in his ass like a sleeve, his body distorted to fit every contour, there was nothing that meant more to him in that moment.

He _wanted_ that second cock inside of him. He wanted every inch of his body to be wrapped around the shark’s member and never let go.

The thought was about all he could take. The surge that had been welling up inside of his stomach reached breaking point, fuelled by the increase pressure in his gut from the veritable ocean of cum swirling inside of him that felt like it would pour out of his mouth at any moment. He hips jerked, back arched like a cat in heat, and Sora came. He could only scream as his inside spasmed around the cock violating his walls, his ass seizing as if to milk every last drop of cum out of the Great White that it could. He saw sparks in every colour he could imagine, and felt every muscle in his body contract as if each cell was orgasming on its own.

Then, it was over.

Collapsing back to the dirt, Sora was completely spent. He gasped for air like he was dying, his ass still weakly spasming as shockwaves rolled across his hips and into his chest. The tip of his tail quivered in delight. Words could barely describe what he had just done to himself, but his mind wasn’t able to put his thoughts in the right order. He had never felt so exhausted in his life.

Finally, Glut had his fill. The tight vice-like grip that Sora’s ass had on his cock was proving a little too much, and for all the shark had fully intended on the Keyblade wielder finding his place in his stomach after the deed was done, that was just too much fun. It had been far too long since any merfolk had allowed him to completely empty his balls inside of them without even so much of a struggle. The boy was a good mate.

With his immensely powerful pelvis muscles, the Great White **yanked** his cock out of Sora’s asshole in a single violent movement. The boy was barely able to let out a single yelp, his vocal cords fried from his own orgasm moments ago, although he felt as if his hole was doing all the screaming for two as it was once again tortuously rubbed raw. Content to leave his cumsleeve where he was – it wasn’t like the boy was in any condition to pose any kind of threat – the now satisfied shark casually swam off as if it hadn’t just spent the last half an hour vigorously raping the brunette. Sora’s asshole wasn’t able to completely close in the wake of its assailant, so a gentle stream of shark cum leaked out and into the water around it like a white fluffy cloud.

For a while, Sora just lay there. He felt paralysed from the waist down, the gravity of his situation now beginning to sink into his mind like the trail of cum leaking from his brutalise asshole. He rested one hand across his belly and tried to remember how to breathe normally. He felt sick. Exhausted. There wasn’t a single part of his body that didn’t ache, every muscle overworked and abused. He absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, betraying the ungodly amount of semen he had been injected with forming a slight bump as if he had just eaten three large meals with no break. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so full yet so _empty_ at the same time.

There was one part of his body that refused to rest. Now that the weight of the shark was no longer pressing against him, his forgotten cock was able to slip out of its hiding spot and escape out into the water around it. Tapered just the same as the claspers that had carved out a permanent place in the brunette’s insides, it writhed in the air as it tried in earnest to find something to grasp on to, some hole to fill. It was the last remained part of his body that had not been given the orgasm it so deserved.

There was little thought to his actions at this point. Sora reached down and took his wiggling cock in his hand, the tapered end instinctively rubbing against his palm and between his fingers as it tried to find entry into a hole that did not exist. Despite the difference in anatomy, _this_ part Sora at least knew how to do. He worked his shaft from base to tip, his thumb lingering at the narrow peak on each upwards stroke and setting off the millions of nerve endings at the end. Had he not been so mentally worn out, he would have been able to control his prehensile member, but as it was it seemed to move with a mind of its own. As he rubbed his aching dick his other hand continued to massage his middle, the round convex shape swollen with seed in a way that was just so satisfying. Sora wondered just how much he had inside of him right now.

Thankfully, his cock was so desperate for orgasm that it needed very little attention. Too tired to let out more than a shallow moan, it shot its load into the water around it, dwarfed by the immense wave of jizz that had been impacted into his guts by the shark and putting his output to shame. His hips attempted to thrust upwards with the sudden expulsion but lacked the energy to do so. Sora was left to lie helplessly as his cock tore his second orgasm out of him. He was barely even able to open his eyes. A second, smaller splutter of seed was expelled from his internal balls in a pathetic attempt to wring every moment of pleasure out of his perverted body that he could, before his cock retreated back inside his hole. There was no more left to give.

Sora felt a deep sense of shame settling inside his stomach, right alongside the litres of cum that he had taken. He had let the situation get out of control, could he really describe what he had just endured as rape if he had fucked himself on the cock of his abuser? Was he such a perverted slut that he had orgasmed _twice_ on the dick of a Great White shark of all things?!

Did he really just lose his virginity to a god damn shark.

Groaning, he attempted to get himself back up. Lying around feeling sorry for himself would only leave him at the mercy of whatever other sea creature decided that he looked like enough of a whore to embed their own cock inside of his body and use it until he broke. Ignored the tingling he felt in his crotch at the thought, he pushed himself up with his forearms and tried to roll over on to his stomach. He whined as the sudden force against his swollen belly forced another stream of jizz out of his asshole; he tried not to look at it. He couldn’t face what he had just been through.

He was too sore to swim, so instead he used his natural buoyancy to pull himself along the sea floor as if he was crawling without legs. He reached out to his abandoned Keyblade, momentarily grateful that the weapon wasn’t sentient or it would have witnessed everything, and took its hilt in his hand. The familiar weight of the blade in his palm gave him a sense of comfort. He felt reminded of who he was, why he was here. The blade almost seemed to thrum in his grip as if it was singing to him. Sora wasn’t pathetic enough to refer to such a weapon as a “friend”, but it was certainly a companion. He no longer felt so alone.

Feeling his strength renewed now that he had been reunited with his blade, he also collected the Crystal Trident and brushed off the layer of dirt that had besmirched its surface. He rotated it in his hands, each movement reflecting sunlight off its polished surface in a new direction like a disco ball. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the surface, feeling every scratch and indentation in the otherwise flawless finish that betray the treasure’s age.

Sora prayed that this whole thing had been worth it just to collect the Trident from its prison. A deep, dark part of Sora’s mind that he refused to acknowledge knew that it was already worth every second.


End file.
